decadence and debauchery
by yellow electric seed
Summary: Kadaj, yazoo and Loz grow up in Hojo's lab and are released upon the other test subjects. pairings CloudXzach, YazooXcloud, KadajXloz. mature content, yaoi, rape, torture.
1. Chapter 1

A/n this story takes place after Sephiroth's first 'death' after he has been pushed into the reactor by Cloud. I continue the ideas I have developed during Sephiroth Soul Redemption, as how the three brothers where conceived. Smut and darkness. My brothers are not nice. Not nice at all.

Warnings: Masturbation, Yaoi, Angst.

Decadence and debauchery.

Chapter I

Commander Donovan looked at the man behind the desk, as he negligently sorted trough the authorisation papers in the manila folder he had just placed there.

"Are you sure this is wise, professor?" he asked softly, knowing the warning hidden in the question wouldn't be heeded.

_Wise? No absolutely not_

"I have told you, this is necessary for me to see how they interact in a controlled social environment."

_Wise? The boys are psychopaths, pure, plain and simple._

"I am concerned for the other inmates, Professor." The commander of the guards said as he turned toward the reinforced windows above the common area of the detention bay.

"I am sure they can handle themselves." The man answered, as he signed the orders before him with an angry characteristic scribble.

"Who, Hojo, the boys or the other subjects?"

_The boys, of course_.

"Here are your orders, I assume you will execute them in your usual sufficient manner, Commander Donovan." And with that the commander was dismissed from the office.

The professor watched as the SOLDIER left, finally, and returned to his musings.

From his vantage point he could see, how ten minutes later, the three silver haired youths were… unleashed on an unsuspecting crowd. Most subjects were failed test subjects anyway. Undoubtedly, the three who he considered his 'grandchildren' would weed out the weakest, leaving the more interesting cases for further study. He felt a familiar tingle running though his lower abdomen. He and everyone here were in for interesting times indeed!

He was bored. Utterly bored. If nothing happened sometime soon, he would have to resort to his more violent nature to get that prissy assed professor's attention again.

Much as he despised the man, he was the only one here that could match him for his intellect, as his brothers where no match for him. Not in any way. Well, Loz had proved stronger than him in several occasions, maybe, but was easy enough to dominate. Yazoo's mind still remained a mystery to him. Still..

He looked at Yazoo, as he had the slightly smaller but older body pinned under him. At least his brother gave him a more.. interesting way to relieve not only his boredom, but his physical tension as well.

Commander Donovan entered the cell block, and handed the orders to one of the officers on guard duty there. It was easy to see where those three monsters had been housed previously, as the oldest and the youngest seemed to have developed more and more efficient ways of destroying the interiors of their cells.

They should be separated! The Commander thought furiously. Just to make them realize who is boss here!

"How have they been?" He asked his colleague, not as if he was really interested, as he already knew the answer, but he needed to speak, to start a conversation to someone who would understand his concerns.

"The same, Jack."

"At it again, aren't they?"

"Yep. Like bunny rabbits." The other sighed with disgust.

"Do we have to hose down the walls again?" The older man asked, as he winced at the thought.

"No, no finger-painting with body fluids this time. They seemed to have restrained themselves." The other man answered, sharing his commanding officers sentiments.

Previously the three had gone out of their minds as they had tried to cover every surface in the cell with semen, and had laughed insanely at the guards disgust. They had been punished though, and after being hosed down with extremely cold water at exceedingly high pressure and had been separated from each other for more than two weeks. If it had been up to Commander Donovan, they would never be allowed back together, but professor Hojo was still in charge, and had ordered them to be reunited, only after a special cell had been constructed that would allow for easier cleaning.

At seeing their future fun spoiled, the three now behaved, but only up to a certain point.

Ever since the youngest reached physical maturity, they seemed to delight in grossing out their guards with their antics. They knew just how to push buttons, with each other, but also with the people in charge of their incarceration. Provoking the ones who had the right orientation, and abhorring the ones that hadn't.

After a while, even the more easily embarrassed commander had grow accustomed to seeing the three silver-heads entangled in eachother, and simply made the SOLDIER shake his head in wonder, and left them to it.

As he approached the cell he could see though the thick Plexiglas windows how Kadaj held Yazoo down, both his hands pinned above his head. He was doing something to the young man under him, but couldn't see as the lower half of their bodies was covered with a sheet. Thank Gaia for that.

Yazoo's eyes were closed as he head rolled slowly from side to side, every now and then he would smile, then his face would contort as if in pain, drawing a smile from the one on top. Then Yazoo would giggle and moan, encouraging what ever Kadaj was doing with his free hand. At sensing Commander Donovan's approach, Kadaj drew his tongue along his brother's throat, creating a long path that shimmered in the harsh overheads.

He swept his gaze upward, peering through the silver strands that partially obscured his eyes from the guard, challenging him, provoking him.

"See something you like, Donovan?" He panted, as Yazoo arched his back under him, lifting them both.

"You need to change your routine sometimes, Kadaj. This it is getting old." The Commander answered, meaning every word as he had seen this so many times before, it barely made the blood rise to his cheeks.

A brief flash of annoyance made the boy's catlike pupils contract, then the youth rocked back on his knees, revealing his erection, and started to stroke himself

and Yazoo at the same time.

"Professor Hojo had ordered me to put you lot into general population. Would you like me to throw you out there like this, so that every pervert out there can have his fun with you, or would you like to get cleaned up and dressed?

A whole range of emotions worked its way across the youths face, as he quickly came in his hands, much to Yazoo's dismay, it seemed, who hadn't been able to keep up with his younger brother. Kadaj got up and moved off the shower cubicle to clean himself up.

Loz dropped down from the upper bunk and gave the Commander a puzzled look.

"Huh? What did he mean, Kadaj?" he asked, his gaze darting back and forth between his youngest brother and the SOLDIER.

"They are letting us out, Loz. We get to play with other.. people." He said, a sneer twisted his pretty features into the ferile creature the Commander had come to know over the years as he watched them grow up. Loz face now sported the crooked smile that told the Commander trouble was brewing in the elemental mind of the oldest and strongest of the brothers. He hated the Professor at that moment. Things would get ugly. Very ugly indeed.

"Oh stop sulking, Yazoo." Kadaj said in a bored tone to the brother who frowned his disapproval at the interruption. "You get to have your fun with others for a change, and if you don't get what you want…" Kadaj sat down on the edge of the bunk and whispered something in the other's ear while he cast a sidelong glance at Donovan, who watched Yazoo's eyes grow wide with anticipation.

The Commander just rolled his eyes, not wanting to know, and not caring.

_Whatever, Kadaj, whatever. _

The professor was pleased to see the boys arrive at the main entrance that allowed access from the cell bays to the common area. The three of them dressed in black tracksuit pants and t-shirts, they didn't stand out of the others gathered there, except for their most unusual hair colour that was.

Several of the other test subjects seemed to notice their presence, as they turned to face them.

They are like predators, scanning the flock. He mused. Beautiful. He had been giving the boys concentrated Mako treatments from the moment they had been able to survive outside the artificial uterus they had developed in since their wondrous and unexpected conception.

That with the additional Jenova cell injections made them not only physically extremely tough, but beautiful as well. From the moment they where placed in their protected and completely controlled environment, Hojo had noticed he could steer the rate of cell division, allowing him to let the three of them mature at a pace that would allow them to be born within about two years of each other.

It was the most pleasant of developments, allowing him to focus all his time and attention during their first two years of growth.

Loz, being the biggest and strongest right from the start, seemed to be the most suitable for preliminary testing. He had been the first to be 'born' from the soft transparent womb he had resided in, but his development just as the other two had proceeded at an accelerated rate, his body reaching maturity in just over seven years. His physical development had been astounding, but his mental capacity had seriously lagged in comparison.

That in opposition to Yazoo, who was delivered two years later, and was not much of a physical type. Although slighly efaminate, but much more agile in body and mind than Loz, who seemed to be above everything else, a simpleton and a brute. Yazoo's mind seemed to be complicated, as he resorted to engrossing himself to his inner mazes, aloof and cold, and had always pointedly refused to interact with either Hojo or other interested scientists.

He did share a bond with Loz however, as they had been found sleeping in the same bed almost every night. Separating the two as a test had proved disastrous, as they both became impossible to deal with. Especially Loz, who's tantrums where devastating, and the professor had just let them stay together. Yazoo appeared to steady the volatile Loz, young as they where, and it had almost been endearing as they flew into each other's arms after being reunited.

When Kadaj finally had been taken from the uterus, the two, now at physical ages of four and two, had stared at the baby in total fascination. Hojo had been hesitant to let them near the last of the triplets, as they could behave in a very unpredictable manner, but both of them seemed to behold their little brother with an odd kind of reverence, worship even.

Kadaj had in his intellectual development proved to be the closest to Sephiroth, and the professor had enjoyed the twisted little boy's musings that he had expressed during their conversations.

However, non of the three had the prestige of their father. Much to the professor's dismay to replace his most successful accomplishment. They all seemed to possess something of the man, who he had convinced to be his son, but had displayed signs of humanity that had infuriated him at times. the Professor was convincedSephiroth had undoubtedly inherited from his mother. The boys however, had developed character traits so cold and unfeeling it even chilled Hojo to the bone. Now he would see how those traits worked with other people around. Let the show begin.

Continued in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n It is fun writing like this, as I have quite a few stories containing the terrible three, but those are part of Sephiroth Soul Redemption which is now becoming quite a novel. I realize that compared to this, that fanfic is quite a sitting, as this is just my pure undulated lust for silverheads. Let the smut continue!!

I am sooo chuffed! I have my very own Beta Reader living just down the road from me! many thanks to Gertruud for showing me there is still plenty left to learn!

Decadence and debauchery.

Chapter II

"What do you want to do, Kadaj?" Yazoo asked, as he lazily swept his gaze around the common space, eyeing up the other subjects. They had been coming in here for a week now, checking out who was weak and who would propose problems. They had already singled out a couple of interesting individuals.

He is watching, he has to be…

The youngest silver-head thought. He was wandering why they suddenly had been released with the other unfortunate souls here in the Shinra dungeons. He scanned them, some of them had obviously just had received treatments, as they looked disoriented and dizzy.

One smallish blond boy rested his head on the table in front of him. Another dark haired man sat beside him, his one hand resting on the boy's shoulders as if to offer him comfort for pain that couldn't be taken away. Kadaj knew this from experience, as did his older brothers. The dark haired man looked at him, and his gaze voiced a silent warning.

Ah.. the older one is his protector. Too bad.

Judging by his muscle tone and alertness he was good too. The blond boy had a very attractive face under his unruly blond spikes. Not to worry, there where plenty more Mako casualties here to be taken advantage of.

Yazoo nudged him, drawing his attention, and indicated one auburn haired young man, who had been staring at them from the moment they had made their presence felt. Kadaj turned, sticking his head between his brothers' bodies as they sat on the table.

"Spread out and see if there are any corners where you can.. do things without being seen from up there." He ordered while pointing over his shoulder at the blinded windows at the top of the hall. Loz moved around the room, with no real indication as to what he was doing, and Yazoo got a cup of water from the dispenser in the opposite corner. Kadaj continued to eye the auburn haired man, as his attempts at eye contact became longer and more persistant.

Yazoo came back to the table where Kadaj had stretched himself out on, hoping the old pervert up there got a good view of what he was doing.

"There is a space between two joining walls, just in that corner. It is kind of tight, but you can easily fit two people through. Yazoo pointed to a corner of the hall, where an attempt had been make to close the gap up with wire mesh fencing. It had been partially torn loose and with a bit of wriggling, you had a nice little tucked away place, out of view of prying eyes.

Kadaj wandered if the dark haired man ever took the little blond there for a bit of privacy, but abandoned that train of thought as the auburn haired man separated himself from the others he was talking with, and sat down at a table by himself, just beside theirs. Yazoo indicated with his head, and he and Loz sauntered off, leaving their little brother to reel in his prey.

Seeing the other two leave, the auburn haired man wasted little time in approaching Kadaj's table. "I have never seen you here before. You been here long?" He asked carefully.

The silver-head looked at the other. He was good looking, his blue eyes where just a little too puppy-ish for the youth, but it did entice him, making him want to defile this man that so unwittingly offered himself.

"What do you want?" Kadaj asked, knowing what this pour soul wanted, but enjoyed toying with him. This kind of cat and mouse thing had always been wasted on Loz, as he just didn't get it, and Yazoo just didn't take the bait. This would prove a very nice opportunity to sharpen his claws.

The other shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I just thought.. " He flushed slightly in his embarrassment, and stalked off. Kadaj lifted one thin eyebrow as he watched the other retreat, and could tell by every step he took he had scared him off. He rolled his eyes upward at his would-be prey's sensitivity, and called out to him.

"Oi! Why are you walking away?" The other turned, a puzzled frown on his face, and hesitated. Kadaj jerked his head up slightly, and patted the table top beside him. The brunette walked back, apprehensively, but sat down on the table's edge anyway.

"Why do you keep looking at me" The silver-head purred , making sure he didn't sound too hostile or sarcastic.

"You remind me of someone." The other answered carefully.

"Really? Who?"

"I wasn't always a test subject, you know.. I tried out for the SOLDIER program, but I failed." The other said, keeping his gaze lowered.

"Hm." Kadaj snorted softly. "Who was it that I remind you of, then?" he asked, curious as he wandered if there were more like him.

"The General. You could be brothers." He said as he looked at Kadaj, now that he was closer, he could see into the youth's eyes, see the resemblance, in the hair colour, but physically he was smaller, more delicate. Probably due to the age difference.

"You mean General Sephiroth?" he sneered, and laughed. "I have heard Professor Hojo say that I most resemble him." He felt a slight sting of envy. He was being compared to his sire again, something he still was at odds with himself. At times he abhorred it, at other times he saw it as a compliment. He had seen pictures of the man, and revelled at his utter beauty and perfection. It was something to aim for, if only to gain the admiration of every one here.

"Were you attracted to him?" He asked.

"Who wasn't. The man was a wet dream walking." The man answered, a slight flush creeping to his skin.

Envy nipped at his ego, making him furious. "So you are you only interested in me because I look like him?" He sneered again, his pride seriously hurt now.

"No.. of course not.. it is just.." The other faltered

"Fuck you, get lost!" He snarled, and pushed the other of the table.

A chime sounded, signalling all test subjects to return to their cells for the night. Kadaj stomped off. Much to his dismay, he saw that Yazoo was being singled out by the guards as he was now due for his Mako treatments. FUCK! That would mean he would be totally useless for twenty-four hours at least.

Once back in their cell, Kadaj kept pacing, back and forth.

"Stop that, Kadaj, you're making me dizzy." Loz said. "You want to play?" He asked, showing a crooked grin, knowing how to distract his youngest brother when he was in a state.

"Sure, Loz." Kadaj answered, that was just what he needed. Loz launched at him, slamming into him bodily, but he managed to absorb the impact by landing on his hands and feet against the wall.

He couldn't avoid the kick he landed against his shoulder, and spun around his long axis and landed on the far side of the cell, ready to spring back.

This time he kept him close, landing blows with his hands and feet against Loz's head, arms and stomach, the game of attack and defence was quite exhilarating and he almost forgot why he was so damn pissed off.

He grinned wildly, obviously enjoying himself too. At last he was starting to sweat, filling the cell with a heavy masculine scent that drove Kadaj mad.

He backed away against the wall, and stood there, breathing heavily. Almost ready.. He thought, just a little more.. and attacked again.

"Enough!" Loz bellowed finally and landed a blow that sent Kadaj flying against the wall.

Kadaj walked over to his brother and put his hand on his forehead, feeling the cool sweaty skin, digging his fingers into the stiff hair at the back of the taller man's head, smelling his heavy scent. He was getting quite turned on from their sparring session, and wanted it to continue just a little longer, but Loz had other plans.

He planted a brutal kiss on the smaller youths lips, pushing his tongue in fast and hard, raping the other's mouth. Kadaj welcomed it, answering his brother's oral assault.

He grabbed his younger brother by the throat and pinned him against the wall. He shoved his face in his neck, his free hand down his back, grabbing his buttock.

"You smell nice, little brother…I wonder what you taste like.." he said slowly, running his tongue from his collarbone to his cheek.

"Why don't you find out" He said, pulling his t shirt off. "Want to play a different game, Loz?" He asked, pulling his head from the nape of his neck and looked him straight in the eye. The cat pupils hugely dilated until there was almost only blackness left in them.

Still panting he jammed the full length of his body against Kadaj's smaller frame, as the other became aware of their mutual erections pressing together. He slid his hands under the others shirt and franticly pulled it off him.

Loz made short work of getting his and Kadaj's pants off, then he turned the smaller silver-head around and pushed him back against the wall. "So much for foreplay, huh Loz?" Kadaj sniggered to himself.

He briefly groped at his nipples, squeezing them so hard the youth groaned, who reached behind him, and clawed in the bigger man's hair.

He pulled the smaller youth down onto the floor, face down, and shoved his hands between the others' buttocks, testing, probing, and finding what he was looking for, wasting little time on finding lubricant, as it was always under the bottom bunk bed. He quickly greased Kadaj's entrance, not bothering with touching his brother, as he was quite adapt at taking care of himself while Loz did what he wanted.

"Fuck me, Loz." He breathed, knowing he really didn't need to entice the oldest silver head any further, but just needed to hear it out loud from his own mouth.

Kadaj braced himself, this was going to hurt, and it did. Loz thrust in so hard he had to shove his hand into his mouth to stop from screaming. He probably would have enjoyed that too.

Loz growled against his shoulder, and the younger brother wandered if he hurt himself, but seemed to enjoy it immensely as he felt his erection grow harder.

He thought he was going to pass out if he was going to keep this up, as he now fully committed himself, and started to nudge the pleasure spot that started sprang to life, sending very pleasant sparks through his groin.

Kadaj desperately took hold of his own erection, as it demanded attention, leaking pale drops of lust between his knees. Loz wrapped his huge arms around him, and heaved, lifting him onto his lap.

Kadaj saw stars burst across his eyes as all the wind was crushed from his lungs. He dug his fingernails into his brothers lower arms, trying to make him ease his grip, but Loz was working himself into a frenzy now, lifting him up and down, forcing his way in deeper.

The added thrill of asphyxiation was too much for Kadaj, as he felt his climax rise way too fast. He shot his semen over Loz' arms, who finally got the message, and relaxed his hold on his brother's chest, allowing him to breathe.

Kadaj sank limply against his brother's chest, who was now rapidly nearing his release, and several brutal thrusts later unloaded, spilling himself out, as he snarled against Kadaj's cheek.

Loz slipped out of his entrance, and turned the body on his lap sideways, so he could cradle him. He looked at Kadaj's peaceful face, as tears streamed from his bloodshot eyes, due to the lack of oxygen and explosive release. Loz trailed one of the salty drops over one cheek, still boyishly rounded with baby-fat as he was now in the final stages of reaching maturity. At seeing his brother's tears, his own eyes started to brim and spill.

Kadaj opened his eyes just a bit, and kissed his brother's tears away. "Don't.. cry.. Loz." He whispered hoarsely.

Loz frowned furiously, and roughly shoved his face against Kadaj's shoulder. "I'm.. not…crying. My eyes are just wet." But the shakiness of his gruff voice told a different story.

Kadaj climbed off the taller man's lap, and headed for the shower cubicle in the corner of their cell.

As the hot water started to fog up the small cubicle the ventilation system kicked in, ensuring that not the whole cell would get filled with moist vapours. Kadaj liked long hot showers, as it placed him physically and mentally in a cocoon, the needling stream of water cutting him off from the rest of the world. He wandered why he had felt so insulted at the brunette's insinuation of him looking like Sephiroth.

Then again, He knew Hojo to be untruthful to Sephiroth about the Professor being his father, as Kadaj had sensed that there was no physical connection between the greasy haired Professor and his sire. All those implications and plots make his head ache at times, making him press his hands against his temples. .

He had to look forward, as he also sensed why Loz cried sometimes, when he thought no one was watching.. why Yazoo was so utterly cold and aloof. They where all aching, wanting. He was painfully aware that they were after all still children. He was after all still very young, and longed for the simplicity someone his true age would have.

Don't worry, Loz. I will find a way to get us out. And we will go find her, our mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Decadence and debauchery chapter III

YAOI/RAPE/ANAL/ORAL…..BRACE YOURSELVES!

A/n; ehh oops it is turning into quite an epic. Blame it on a creative written porn addiction in reaction that real life m/m is just not really all it is cracked up to be. ( ahem)

As you might have guessed, I have hinted at Cloud and Zach being there. I guess it is time to let them out of my head too.

"" indicates the voice of Jenova/ Sephiroth.

P.S. thanks for reviewing, killme, kissme and gslinger! you make it worth while.

Is it just me, or are there no male yaoi writers out there? there certainly are a lot of females, aren't there?

Decadence and debauchery chapter III

Cloud was feeling a bit better. The last batch of testing was brutal, and he had felt so damn nauseous he was afraid he was going to puke his guts out. Zach had been there for him then, cradling him to his chest, pressing cold wet towels to his forehead, trying to easy his delirium.

For some reason he hadn't been put back in the cell he shared with Zach, but in another separate smaller cell.

In his mind he went back to the events of that morning, as several of the Professor's assistants had taken him from his cell, and guided him to one of the testing labs.

Another young man had been there this time, who was being led in and strapped on the examination table across from him. He had glared at him at first, as they had been brought in, shooting him glances of undisguised contempt through the strands of long silver coloured hair that hung in his face.

Cloud wandered what sparked the reason for the way the other looked at him. But discarded the train of thought as Professor Hojo entered with a stainless steel trolley, covered with hypodermic needles . He could actually already smell the Mako contained in those syringes, and his whole body started to tremble in protest.

No more.. please.

Knowing that non of his pleading would be of any help, as were the painkillers that he was given. The Professors assistants fastened the restraints across his chest, arms and legs and held a rubber bar to his mouth. He turned his head aside, refusing to take it into his mouth.

"You better take it." One of the assistants said. "One of the subjects almost bit his tongue off last time." He looked at the silver haired youth across from him as he too was being strapped down. He seemed to take some perverted pleasure as the lab assistant tightened the straps on his arms and chest, and peered at the man from under his half lidded eyes. He ran his tongue along his upper lip, indicating he liked his predicament, and the lab assistant snorted. Then he swept his gaze back to Cloud, his mouth lolling open as he winked at him from under his brows. Cloud took the mouth guard, and shifted it around so he could bite down as hard as he needed to.

Professor Hojo entered, and looked at the two young men in turn.

"Right. Lets get started." He said, as he poured rubbing alcohol in the palms of his hands, and pulled a pair of latex gloves from the box beside the syringes. As he snapped the gloves on, a small puff of talc wafted out, and Cloud turned his head away. He didn't need to see what was going to happen next.

He felt the skin on the inside of his elbow being swabbed with some disinfectant, then he felt the pressure of the man's fingers, the needle as it stung first, and then felt the pressure rise as the metal penetrated deeper into his tissues. His arm started to burn from the inside out as the Mako was pushed into his veins, and he felt the muscles of his neck constrict as fear gripped him. He did find he had the uncontrollable desire to bite down, and at that point was grateful for the rubber bar in his mouth, as all the muscles in his body now grabbed by severe spasms and twitched uncontrollably. His heart leapt into an erratic and painful rhythm, as he started to feel dizzy and fell into a black hole.

Yazoo watched as the blond youth across from him got his injection. He was so pretty, so weak, as he could clearly see tears run down his pale cheeks. Hmm. He wandered what the hell Kadaj saw in him.

Awww poor pretty boy has passed out.

Then the Professor approached him and swabbed his arm in the same way, then plunged the hypo in, emptying its contents into Yazoo's arm. He never had minded Mako treatments, actually revelling in the pain he got from it, welcoming the burning in his skin. It made him feel so alive, on fire, burning away the icy walls he maintained in all his dealings with others.

But this was a different kind of injection. This one was filled with only a very small amount or fluid, and he barely noticed it as it got injected into his body. Then the effects of the treatment hit him, and he moaned loudly as the cold entered his mind. It almost felt like psychic brain-freeze, enabling him to reach whole new levels of coldness. Something rang in him, like a bell, the reverberations of the presence at the back of his consciousness worked its way to the front. Bright images of aquamarine filled his mind, so icy it numbed him even further. The power within him was so utterly devoid of any human emotion it felt like an abyss, and Yazoo fell in, welcoming the oblivion beyond.

Yazoo… can you be cold for me? it asked.

Yazoo answered to the dark. "Of course I can."

Good boy. Then it took him over, just hovering over his shoulder, as the controller showed its mastery.

"Just wait.. a little.."

"Right. We will just leave these two to recover. I have another task for you next door, you can come back in about one hour. They should be able to walk back to their cells then." The Professor instructed and left the room with the assistants.

Yazoo waited for the door to shut itself, then started to inspect the clasps that held the straps in place. One of them hadn't been snapped home properly. Typical trainees, they still made mistakes. Yazoo slowly inched his arm upward, reaching for the clasp, inch by inch he managed to get his finger closer and finally, managed to pop the metal plate up, releasing his arm. He undid the other straps fast, before anyone could realize he was loose, and eyed the door. He could make a run for it, but what of the others? He would never leave without Loz or Kadaj. It was just unthinkable.

The controller took him back, and directed his attention toward the other side of the room.

The blond moaned on his examination table, and slowly started to roll his head around. He still bit down on the mouth guard as his muscles tightened again. Yazoo smiled, and climbed onto the table, straddling the helpless body under him. He roughly pushed the tufts of unruly hair out of the other's face, and tilted it in the light, so he could get a clearer picture of him.

Aaahhh what a precious treat… The voice behind Yazoo's eyes said.

He looked at the trolley with medical equipment still at the bedside, and took up a roll of surgical plaster. He pulled a large strip off, and stuck it across the blond's mouth. He started to breath through his nose, as he fought to regain consciousness.

Yazoo felt his arousal rise at seeing this competition for his brother's attention struggle. How easy it would be to just pinch his nose, to watch him suffocate. No. Kadaj would not be pleased, besides, there were other ways of having fun.

He looked at the hands of the blond under him, as they where small and kind of effeminate. He hadn't been doing no hard physical labour for several years now, they where quite soft, as Yazoo tested the skin with the tips of his fingers. He undid the straps that held the other's wrists down. He picked up the empty Hypo, and pulled back on the plunger, so it filled with air.

Cloud slowly came around, now most of the Mako had been absorbed into his body. He still felt very dizzy, and he found he had a heavy weight sitting on him at the height of his groin. He tried to spit the mouth guard out, but then felt he couldn't as the bandage strip held it in place.

"Finally decided to open your eyes, have you." The silver head on his lap said, his voice soft and disinterested as he tilted his head to one side. He stood up, towering over Cloud, and took off his pants. He knelt back down, straddling Cloud, and laid down on top of him.

He looked at the beautiful monster, naked and obviously aroused on top of him, as he could feel the others erection grind against lower abdomen. He found he could move his lower arms and tried to force them between him and the other.

The silver head's eyes flashed. "Ah, ah, ah" he chided. "You play nice with me, now. You feel that?" he said softly into his ear, and Cloud felt a tiny sting at the artery near his throat. "If you do something that I don't like, I will shoot an air bubble into your vein, and your heart will burst. Or do you think that the Mako treatments will save you, huh?" the youth drawled.

Cloud's respiration shot up. He looked into the eyes of the boy, that now had slid one hand under his shirt, and caressed the skin of his chest, finding his nipples, teasing them.

"Now, I want to kiss you, big brother.. so I hope you are going to behave as I do …"

with a swift movement he pulled the strip off Cloud's mouth, who stifled a yelp, and spat out the mouth guard.

His lips burned and stung, and he tasted blood that welled up from several small wounds along the edges of his mouth.

"Big brother?" Cloud gasped, totally mesmerised by the blue green images that now danced before his eyes, as Yazoo's mind seemed to leak into his, and he briefly felt the connection, and knew what he meant. They where connected, on a subtle but undeniable level. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it.. but..

Yazoo started to trail the wounded seam of Cloud's mouth with the tip of his tongue, tasting blood as small pieces of sensitive skin had been torn off. Small drips of poison saliva flowed down from the silver heads tongue forming long threads. Yazoo felt the controller now take over Cloud's will too, erasing all need for resistance, and he knew it was good, as he would know perfectly well what it would be like, and he started to thrum with excitement. Knowing there was no more need to force the other's compliance, he threw the hypo aside.

"Help.. me take my pants off." He panted at the silver-head, who smiled softly, and moved down a bit, teasing him first, as he kneaded Cloud's genitals through the fabric of the tracksuit pants he wore. Cloud moaned, and pushed his groin eagerly into the silver head's hands, begging for more. Then Yazoo finally pulled the soft pants down, leaving to form a puddle around the other's ankles. Yazoo pushed the t-shirt up so he could further caress the pale skin under him, and Cloud shuddered.

Yazoo moved to undo the other belts, but Cloud shook his head. Yazoo sniggered at the other's perversion. "Like to be a victim, do you? You better watch that, or it will be a victim your whole life, brother.."

"I will.. keep it in mind.." He said, as Yazoo started to stroke his hard length, making him ache, his mind now a mess of Mako and lust, as he started to thrust into the boy's grip.

Yazoo guided the blond's hands to his own member, and trailed the tip of his tongue back up. His mouth collided with the other again, as they now started to kiss, tongues caressing and exploring with an unexpected sensuality that fuelled each other's need.

Yazoo felt the controller revel at the back of his mind, cackling low and guttural.

Good.. such a good boy.

A sound started to fill Yazoo's mind, as Cloud's thumb rubbed his tip, pushing at the hyper sensitive skin under his foreskin, making him moan furiously. The sound build much like static from a transmitter, creaking, metallic and alien, but still so very familiar, like the voice of a loved one, as he could almost remember what it was. He broke the kiss and moved down suddenly, pulling out of Cloud's grip, fisting himself, as he took Cloud into his mouth, sliding him down into his throat, and started to suck him off.

Cloud gasped, unprepared for the sudden change in stimulation, and almost screamed when he felt the silky hair of the silver-head fall across his belly and groin. He had to see, and lifted his head, looking in total fascination as he saw Yazoo's head bob up and down, increasing the suction on the sensitive tip as he almost reached the top. A strange searing creaking noise spread through his head. He looked Yazoo, who looked back, and smiled at him through his typical heavy lidded eyes.

There was a sudden rush of air through the lab, that settled and chilled the moisture on Cloud's groin as he looked at Yazoo.. who.. tipped… his head back and changed suddenly, violently, as his hair lifted up and fanned all around his face, forming a silver halo of at least six feet in diameter. His features, now beatific in his ecstasy, the eyebrows tilted into a more severe angle, the shape of the chin and the nose becoming more pointed and elongated, the energy in the eyes ferile and triumphant. The image moved it's head back toward his pulsing erection as Cloud now in total horrific fascination stared at the face before him, as it trailed the tip of his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip..

".. What? Sephiroth.. no.. you…"

And the image laughed, the voice deep with contempt blended with the boyish cackle of Yazoo.

Then the face melted back into the soft features of the boy, who increased his motions on his aching length that now keened toward his orgasm, and lifted Cloud over his threshold, making him explode down his throat.

Still helplessly strapped to the table, the blond's mind still reeled in a whirlwind of lust and horror of the image of his mortal enemy giving him a blowjob, he was barely aware that Yazoo spat the semen he had just got from him into his hand, and used it to lubricate his hole.

As all the muscles had relaxed due to his recent climax, Yazoo found it easy to work his way in, using his fingers first. Moving slowly first, but quickening as the controller wanted the blond to hurt, to be tortured, just enough to spoil his enjoyment.

He pulled one of the blond's thighs against his chest, and took him, hard and fast, realizing their time of privacy was running out. The controller egged him on, and he could actually feel the ghost hands of the other on his shoulder and waist. Cloud moaned and twitched in protest, tightening convulsively, but only succeeding in turning Yazoo on even more, as he just firmed his grip on the other's leg and hip.

Such a good boy.. so obedient.. Aren't you, Yazoo…

"Yes.. father.." Yazoo breathed to the darkness, now retreating back into it's hiding place at the back of his mind.

His lust build to a crescendo as he thrust in wildly, revelling at the sensation of finally being able to fuck someone else for once, as he always seemed to be on the receiving end. He really enjoyed seeing Cloud toss his head from side to side, recognising it from the times Kadaj had his way with him. And he finally felt powerful, felt fulfilled as he ejaculated victoriously into the helpless youth, released all the pent up pressure into the body under him.

As he regained his breath and composure, he looked at the sky blue orbs of the blond, and a sudden though rose in him. One final bit of fun. He released the other's leg, and climbed on top of him. He pulled the youth's head aside roughly, and sucked his mouth down tightly against the pale skin, using his teeth to get more purchase, bruising him, marking him. When he withdrew, a dark red angry looking welt started to form, just under his ear.

Kadaj would be pleased. He had been marked and claimed. By the tightness of his little hole, he had been a virgin too.

Ah.. that was just too precious. That big dark haired guy that always hung around him would be so pissed off. The thought of the violent explosion and confrontation that would inevitably follow thrilled him almost as much as the sex he had just had.

By the time the lab assistants had returned, almost all traces of what had transpired had been carefully removed. The heavy stink of chemicals easily disguised the scent of their exchange. Too bad. He would have enjoyed the expression on Hojo's face as he realised what had transpired.

Hojo turned camera off, and transferred the stored images to a disk, then he erased everything up to the point where he and the assistants had left the lab. The new guy had done exactly as he had been instructed, as he made sure one of the security clasps on Yazoo's restraints hadn't been secured properly.

For one brief moment, he had feared for the blond teenager's life, as he saw Yazoo hold the hypo to his neck, but as the two had entangled themselves in their antics, something had transpired that went way beyond his wildest expectations.

The energy levels in the lab had suddenly sky rocketed, and the monitors had displayed a pattern that only one person ever had produced. It had only been brief, just a split second in fact. But his most prized achievement had made an appearance. It confirmed his theory. It was possible.. to recreate Sephiroth.. and these boys where the key.

Continued in chapter IV, The rape of Jehri Seng


	4. Chapter 4

Decadence and debauchery chapter IV, The rape of Jehri Seng.

flashback, eight years ago

Sephiroth watched, the SOLDIERs down in the dome, each of them was sparring Graduate Seng, and he was defeating them all. At seeing how the young man moved, so fast and strong, it made something move within his head. It rose, cold and strong from the darkest corners of his mind. It usually rose in the heat of passion, those few fleeting moments he allowed himself with Zach, who seemed the only one to ever accept his advances without wanting more, keeping their relationship safely casual.

Now at seeing the supreme violence with which the Graduate swept his opponents aside, his desires rose, fuelled by the voice within that had stayed quiet for so long.

See my child.. see, finally a mate, worthy of your seed..

A mate?

Yesss… my child. I want to become more, to increase..

And it started to suggest, to show him how. As the idea took hold in the chill of his mind, a fire started within him, and it hurt. It burned.

Feel that, my child? The darkness asked. You have tasted the body before, and I have seen what it can do…now it is ready for you..

It was enough. Sephiroth moved with clear intent, knowing exactly what to do, and how to go about it as Jenova showed him.

He waited for all the others to leave, and was positively thrilled to see that the redhead was alone in the dome.

"You will spar me now, Graduate" The General ordered. "I wont take no for an answer this time."

The slightly smaller redhead turned on his adversary, and took on combat stance. Then the fight began in all earnest, in a whirlwind of steel upon steel, ringing and testing. Sephiroth knew in all his mastery as the world's biggest swordsman how to push and exhaust his opponent, his prey. Finally he managed to drive the redhead into a corner after having chased him all over the dome, and into the support beams of the roof.

As they landed again, just a few feet away from the wall, he swung his Masamune downward, sending it crashing into the floor, his opponent dodged away, and catching it again between the blades of his Souba, using it as a springboard, launching himself up, feet first, raising his sword up high above his head, the General held his weapon up at an angle, catching his sword again in the middle and twisting it toward him, tilting it away. The Graduate fell against him and he got pinned to the wall.

Unable to pull his sword back, he slammed his forehead against Sephiroth's, stunning him ever so briefly but he didn't alter his hold, and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing hard enough to stop him from getting the air he needed. He had to let go of his Souba, as he needed both hands to get the long hard fingers away from his windpipe, stars of oxygen starvation starting to curl their way across his vision.

With an angry swoop Sephiroth launched the redhead's weapon across the hall, where it crashed to the floor, ringing his surrender, as he pinned him against the wall with his shoulder, the sharp edge of the Masamune diagonally across his chest, just a fraction of a centimetre away from his throat.

"Yield?" he asked, and he felt the slight pressure and sting as the edge of the blade cut his skin, the thick coppery scent of blood rising up at him as he breathed hard in his face. The redhead could see the pale green of his irises, wreathed in the flames of bloodlust. He had hoped fighting him would abate it somewhat, make it retreat, but it had increased instead, now fuelled by the smell of blood in the air. The Silver head reached down with his free hand, finding the opening at the side of the Hakama, invaded it with his gloved hands as he pinned him with his gaze.

"No Sephiroth, don't!" He said, begging him to let him go, and not being aroused he hurt him, damaging the soft sleepy flesh. "No.. no.. no.. I told you, you cant!"

He slid his hand up one of the trousers exposing the part he wanted, pushing his groin against his, working himself up to a full erection. He managed to hold him pinned with one arm and undid his pants with the other.

Aaahh.. hermaphrodite… your fear will make you mine.. and I will increase.. become more.. There is nowhere for you to hide yourself from me this time.. a voice inside his head said, but it wasn't the General's. He realized the other had come forward, and was now in control.

No.. Sephiroth.. fight it…

He shifted the blade upward into the upper body armour, digging it in, affirming his grip. He lifted the redhead off the ground, hanging on the edge of his blade. The redhead prayed the Borronix hide would hold the terrible sharpness at bay..

"Sephiroth, don't give in! You'll go mad!" He said, trying to get through to him. But his mind was roaring in the grips of bloodlust, the other laughing silent victory, and he greedily ran his tongue along the cut at his throat, feeding on the blood.

Do it, my child… the body is ripe! I will become whole again...

Then he forced himself in, the warm embrace of the other's reluctant flesh sending new waves of lust trough him, the cold inside his ghost encouraging him. The graduate tried to pull one knee up, to use them as a lever, trying to lift himself off his sword. He held his breath as he worked against him trying to push himself off the wall, but he just increased the weight.

"Sephiroth.. please.. !" He pushed his hands against the hilt of the Masamune, which now started to cut into the softer under layers of the armour. He feared for his life, but felt him relax his grip some as he neared his climax. His breathing shifted from the sort feral bursts, to deep sighs as he tried to penetrate deeper, the inner walls of the flesh he invaded becoming wet with his pre-cum, making him even harder.

The sword edge bit into the skin of his upper chest, cutting it to the bone. The graduate pushed against the sword hilt with all the strength he had left.

A sudden shudder went through his entire being, as he felt his victim surrender, and the Masamune dropped to the ground as he flung it aside. Taking the others hands into his, holding them above his head, the slashes across his chest being torn apart further, as blood started to coat his bare chest.

Sephiroth forced the other's legs open wider with his thighs, and hitched one leg around his waist with this free hand. Crushing the smaller man's frame against the wall, the scent of blood and his prey's fear enticing him to thrust in, now completely filling the man up, feeling the other was about stretched to bursting.

His mind roaring with purpose, the scent of blood fuelling his need, pounding himself in brutally as his body was aching for release, fulfilling the purpose of the cold inside him.

He felt something hot and wet fall on his naked chest, as the Graduate now dipped his head down sobbing, begging, to be released, but that part of his mind that felt compassion and mercy was totally cut off from him, the noise of Jenova in his brain demanding all his attention.

When he finally came, wave upon wave, draining, releasing, he couldn't repress a scream, as he felt his semen burst forth and flood the graduates body.

It is done..

The numbness fading from his head and skin, He looked at his hair still draped across his face, around his shoulders, blood staining the silver white strands, his hand still gripping the others like vices, painfully crushing the bones together.

They slid to the ground, the raped and injured graduate slipped into unconsciousness, not wanting to know anything anymore, and pulled him onto his lap. Now Jenova finally had released her grip, he was left with the mess and shame of his uncontrolled actions.

He cupped the redhead's chin, looked at the pale tear and bloodstained face. "What have I done? What has just happened?"

He picked up the unconscious man, and left hurriedly, off to a place where he could take care of his victim, vowing to make it better.

Kadaj twisted on his bunk, the sheets wrapped around his waist, constricting his legs, as he wandered why he couldn't move. Yazoo laid heavily against his chest, his skin hot and feverish as his treatment still worked its way trough him.

The others could always feel it when one of the three received a Jenova Cell treatment. They all shared their brother's physical pain and delirium. He could hear the bunk creak as Loz shifted his large frame around, as he also shared Yazoo's fever.

He gently kissed the hot dry skin of Yazoo's forehead, trying to comfort him.

"Brother… I felt him again." The slightly smaller Yazoo moaned.

"Who, Yazoo?" Kadaj asked, as he listened to his brother's strained breathing.

"Father.. I couldn't hold him.. I wasn't strong enough.."

"It is okay, Yazoo.. sleep." Kadaj whispered as he had felt their sire's presence still clinging to his brother as he had been brought back to the cell, and it now started to work its way into his mind too. I am.. I will be strong enough, just you wait and see..

Kadaj was standing on top of a smashed and torn piece of asphalt. The sun was setting in the west, colouring the sky a golden yellow. Everything around him seemed more vivid, as a sudden fitful rain started to fall from torn and ragged clouds that swirled through the windswept sky.

Suddenly he was lifted up, and he could look down on his body, and he could now look at the surroundings. All the buildings and roads leading around were smashed and reduced to rubble. He recognised the logo partially buried under large pieces of torn and twisted metal as the SinRa logo. It was stamped and stencilled on just about everything he had known his whole life, and the sight of seeing it reduced to scrap metal filled him with utter joy.

He watched himself fight the blond boy that he had set his sites on, and saw himself fall off the side of a tall tower, and land on a large pipe.. and felt.. him.. standing there, where his body had been before.

Kadaj felt himself fall down, as his disembodied spirit tingled, vertigo needling through his belly and groin, as he fell so hard he could actually feel the air displacement around his ears.

Then they stood face to face, and the tall leather clad figure placed one hand on his hip, the other behind his head.

"Father.. are you.."

Yes, Kadaj, I am getting closer.

He felt the large gloved hands tenderly turn him around, making him face up the wall he had fallen off from before. He could see the blond youth still standing on the ledge, and he looked down upon them.

He is the key, boy. Yazoo has planted the seed, and soon..

Kadaj felt the leather encasing him and the other melt away, as the silver veil of his father's hair enveloped both their naked skins, caressing, teasing. Kadaj reached up, and behind him, digging his fingers gently in the hair that grew long and silky as it snaked its way around his body, touching all the way down to his knees, snaking sensually between his legs.

The blond on top of the tower suddenly leapt up, his body silhouetted against the goldish white orb of the sun, his huge buster sword glinting, but it all happened so very, very slowly.

Kadaj felt the warm palm of the man behind him against his shoulder, and move up against his throat, as the other moved around to his belly, tracing the well defined muscles. Then the warmth of his exhaled breath against his cheek and his ear, as he tilted his face toward the mouth that would tell him.. promised.. that .. everything would be alright.

You are going to have to be strong, Kadaj, for your brothers and your self.. he said, placing warm soft kisses all along the youth's cheek and when he finally reached his mouth, Kadaj thought he was going to explode into the silver embrace that endlessly teased his groin, now aching with desire. But he couldn't give in, something else needed his attention, but what?

You are the chosen one, Kadaj, the one to be my vessel..

Kadaj wanted to weep, as he could barely contain himself any longer. "Ohhhh… father.. please.." There was something he was forgetting, it kept nagging at his mind

Be ready, my boy, be the strongest.. be ready to run and be free.. He said as Kadaj opened his eyes, and saw what he had been forgetting.. And he could feel his destiny coming into focus as he and Sephiroth lifted their arms as one, and formed the Masamune to catch Cloud Strife's downward stroke.

He could feel the words flow from his mouth, in the voice of his sire, mighty, powerful, reborn in his flesh..

"Good to see you.. Cloud."

And as the sound of that voice reverberated through him, all the way to his aching erection, he unloaded in the sheets wrapped around his waist. He awoke, panting and sweating profusely.

He had had dreams about him before, but never one so utterly vivid and erotic. He couldn't repress a shudder as he revelled in the aftermath of the incest, "Oohh Father.. I so desperately want to be out of here.. to be whole and one again.. please let it be soon." He murmured to the darkened ceiling of their cell. He draped one arm across his eyes, as he now for once felt hot tears spill into the crook of his elbow, surrendering to his frustrations and longing, before falling into another deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

,….Decadence and debauchery, chapter V, Abortion and rebirth.

WARNING! YAOI/ANAL/ORAL

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS ABORTION!! Reader disgression is strongly advised!! I know it is a very sensitive issue for a lot of people, as nothing is as awkward and painful as an unwanted pregnancy, but the babies in this case are not killed. I know it is impossible, to keep embryo's alive outside a womb, but this is science fiction after all . I am not here to condemn or voice my opinion on the issue either, as a woman's body is her own private territory and her own business too.

A/n this tells how Professor Hojo got his greasy mitts on what at that time where triplets. I have learned about certain chromosomal oddities that lead to the creation of Hermaphrodites, ( Who are usually infertile, but Jehri is a special case.) but also can lead to serious socio- and psychological ailments that in my eyes explains a lot about the brother's bizarre development.

******

,….Decadence and debauchery, chapter V, Abortion and rebirth.

This chapter contains abortion! I am not in any way voicing my opinion on this subject in this chapter at all, as a womans body is her own private business, and am very aware that an unwanted pregnancy is a very touchy subject. Use disgression, as the babies in this case arent killed, but live on in an artificial uterus. I know this is impossible, but this is my reality!

******

Professor Hojo was working on the test results of the latest batch of Cadets that had been through early Mako treatment trials. The results where not very satisfying as more and more of the boys proved to be hyper sensitive, and wouldn't be able to withstand any further treatments.

Dammit! If only he could get his hands on another young pregnant woman like Lucretia, Sephiroth's mother. He would be able to start the Jenova Gen therapy from early development, but women who were prepared to watch their child develop onto something beautiful but utterly monstrous at the same time where very scarse for some strange reason.

There was a buzz of the security intercom, indicating something was up. "Professor, the Instructors Stone are requesting entry. They say it is an emergency." The voice of the SOLDIER on guard duty said.

He had always had a total fascination for the Althean instructors, as they possessed chameleonic abilities he would have loved to explore, but their contract had stipulated no experimentation was allowed while they where installed here, much to the Professors immense disappointment.

"Let them through!" He snapped at the guard, and almost ran toward the security entrance to the lab.

******

"You are not going to give me any trouble, now are you, boys?" Erik Stone drawled, looking them in the eye, convincing them to not take action. "Why don't you be a good SOLDIER and take us to Professor Hojo."

The guard nodded, he entered the access code to open the door.

The Stone twins weren't even surprised when they encountered the Professor halfway to the lab.

"You were expecting us, Hojo." Enak, the black haired brother stated.

"I was wondering when you would turn up." He said. "I have heard some interesting rumours. It was a matter of time."

He came up to them, the smell of chemicals and Mako thick around him, making Erik wince as he took hold of the unconscious Jeh-ri's chin and tilted his head in the harsh light. "Follow me." He said, his voice slightly disinterested, but with a snap to it that belied his tone.

"Put him there, if you want." He said as he gestured to one of the examination tables.

"Now I suspect there is something interesting going on with him, otherwise you wouldn't be here. I know you don't like me much, but your opinion of me matters very little."

By 'something interesting' Hojo could only mean very close to dying. Enak felt his brother's hatred and anger rise, but managed to steady him before things got ugly.

He? He obviously hasn't heard about that juicy detail. He is in for a surprise. Erik thought.

"You assume right, Professor, on both accounts. But lets get passed the latter of the two." Enak said as Erik laid the unconscious form of the redhead down.

Hojo took out a penlight and lifted up one eyelid to examine his eyes. "How is this possible?" He asked. "Only Shinra personnel get Gen therapy." As he noticed the elongated cat's pupils cradled in the blue green irises.

"Sephiroth passed it on, along with something else, the genes just got absorbed into the tissues, and got made good use of, too." Erik said.

"I have read the reports on his exams. I heard the performance almost matched the General's. It was quite a feat seeing as how his training and enhancement is nowhere up to Sephiroth's level." He said, still trying to get answers about these strange chameleonic people.

Hojo took out a thermometer and placed in one of Jeh-ri's ears. "He is running quite a temperature. I will give him something to bring it under control."

"It won't help. There is a very good reason why the temperature is elevated. That is why we are here." Enak said.

"I am all ears, instructor Stone." He said, frowning impatiently.

"You know what happens when two predators mate, Professor? It is always quite violent, and there is a good reason for that." Enak said, trying to draw a picture for the confused Professor.

"To trigger multiple ovulation." He said. "But what has that got to do with him, I fail to see the similarity."

"There is something you want, and Jeh-ri has it, but cannot survive it, as the body is growing weaker by the hour, and is carrying the General's children, Hojo."

"What? How on Gaia is that possible?" He said, jumping to his feet, pulling open several drawers, and produced a stethoscope. He threw the covers aside revealing Jehrica's naked and emaciated but still unmistakeable female form. He placed the stethoscope just above the pubic bone, enabling him to hear the increased rush of blood there. As he shifted the metal disk around, he thought he could hear the rapid swooshing noise of multiple heartbeats.

"Graduate Seng is a woman? Sephiroth is not attracted to women!"

"It is Unit Member Seng now Professor. She had passed her exams. She was still half male a ten days ago, at least man enough to entice the General."

"Unit member Seng is a Hermaphrodite?" He seethed. "Impossible, they are infertile!"

"Jehrica is what we call a 'gender changer'. Not many of us have that ability, and it is very rare, but it makes the reproductive system unstable, giving rise to all sorts of anomalies and mutations." Erik explained.

"But these weren't conceived till a week ago. They are developing so fast, they are draining her life force. I know you have the technology to let them survive outside a womb, Professor."

"You want me to perform an abortion? I will have no part in it!" He snapped, then another idea formed in his head. "I could just hold her here, let them come to full term." But he re-thought his statement as he saw the rage in Erik and Enak flare up.

"She will be dead within days if the pregnancy continues, besides, we can also take her to one of the public hospitals in Midgar, but then the General's precious offspring would end up in the incinerator. And you wouldn't want that to happen, now would you." Enak said, his voice soft but dangerous.

"She can let them die right now, Hojo, and you will have nothing. Either you release her of them and you complete the gene codes at your own insight, or she will miscarry right here and now." Erik knew the threat was hollow as her body didn't have the strength to expel the embryo's, but the good Professor didn't need to know that.

"Why don't you wait outside, while I get ready?" he said, to the twins, now seeing that he had no choice but to take the proposition. Sephiroth would never lay with a woman again, if he wanted these specimen, he would have to cooperate with the two angry brothers.

"Not a chance, Hojo. We are here to make sure you don't take more than you are supposed to." Enak said. "Besides, she will have to undergo the abortion without sedatives or painkillers. That is why we are here."

"Why?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. "You lot are immune to drugs." Enak nodded. "Fine, take that battle gear off and put on some surgical robes they are in the room next door."

Enak and Erik took turns getting changed, never leaving the unconscious form of Jehrica alone, while Hojo prepared her.

Erik joined minds with his brother as Hojo went to work. You could say about the man what you wanted, but he worked clean, fast and professionally, as he removed the tiny lives from her womb. Erik told the sim to expel the nesting tissues that where now empty and no longer needed. Jehrica moaned softly as she was grabbed by contractions that stung and burned inside her. Erik once again made her mind sink into unconsciousness, not wanting her to realize what had happened until it was over and done with.

"It is done. The embryo's are in stable condition and in stasis. I suppose I should thank you for giving them a chance to live." He said.

"I wouldn't thank us if I were you." Erik said. "You are way in over your head, Hojo. These boys might seem an answer to your prayers, but they will find them quite different from their father."

"If they have half of Jeh-ri's genes, you are in for one hell of a ride." Enak said, and grinned at his twin. All the violence, aggression and masculinity of the two combined into three bodies, along with the added problems the double Y chromosomes represented, Enak almost felt sorry for the man. Almost.

******

Cloud had fallen to the floor, he had to get away from Zach's possessive embrace for just a minute, besides, the pressure on his bladder was killing him, and he desperately needed to relieve himself.

He had spend the better part of three days by himself in the little isolation cell, for which he was immensely grateful. He had a lot to shift through, not to mention recovering from his latest Mako treatment, and the forced intercourse with that silver haired freak.

The thing that mesmerised him the most was the fact that from quite early in the exchange, he had stopped fighting, even welcoming what the youth was doing to him. His mind had been so addled with Mako, he could barely distinct up from down. But his body had responded, and even when his arch nemesis had ever so briefly made an appearance, it had only startled him briefly, not scared him.

He was grateful for the silence in here, as Zach persisted on chatting, talking about everything and nothing to cheer him up when he was feeling like crap again. Oh good Gaia, how was he going to tell him? Zach was his best friend, his protector and sole support in this hell that now had to be pushing five years now.

If it hadn't been for Zach's strength and tenacity, he would have given up long ago. He was let back in the cell with Zach, where the black haired man had nearly gone out of his mind with worry and had flown at him, crushing him to his chest.

"Oh Gaia, Cloud, I thought the worst! They wouldn't say where you were, I thought.." He buried his face in the smaller youth's neck and shoulder.

Cloud felt he was actually going to be pushed into his ribcage, as he kept holding him so tightly he could barely breathe.

"I'm ok, Zach, I've just been sleeping.. they kept me in another cell for a bit. I don't know why." He said as he looked in the large soft brown irises of his friend, who's eyes were brimming with concern.

He felt himself blush when Zach planted warm kisses along his cheek and neck. Now the guilt started to gnaw at him. Zach harboured feelings for him, he knew this, but he always seemed to restrain himself, hiding them from his self-appointed charge, never acting on them.

He wasn't really sure if he had been eager to answer those feelings, too afraid that if he couldn't return them, what it would do for their friendship, and Zach was his only friend in the whole world right now.

However, the involuntary event with the silver head had made him realize something about himself. He had been sex starved for ages, his surroundings way too stressful and threatening to even consider such an act. Even all the prying eyes all around prevented him from touching himself, and as Zach had the ears of a bat, he wouldn't get any privacy from his cellmate either.

"You want to lay down for a bit?" Zach asked as he saw tears well up in the deep blue eyes of his friend, but what he mistook for tears of pain and misery, were in fact his voiceless expressions of shame. If he where to give himself to anyone here, to share intimacy with, it would have been Zach, nothing in the whole universe could have changed that, but it had, and he couldn't help but wander up to what point events had developed beyond his control.

Now that moment that the black haired ex-SOLDIER deserved so thoroughly had been stolen from them, and all Cloud could do was mourn.

When he realised this, the fact struck home, hard. Cloud let go of all restraint as he sobbed uncontrollably, pouring out all his regret, as he clawed his fingers convulsively into Zach's broad back, who rode the emotional pendulum between bewilderment and anger.

What the hell had they done to him now? If he ever managed to bust them out of here, he was going to kill them all! Starting with that sick demented freak Hojo. Cloud pulled away from Zach's shoulder, and furiously wiped at his cheeks and nose, who were slightly red from his emotional outburst. He took Zach's face into his hands and looked at him, for the first time ever totally unguarded and open to him, really seeing who he was and allowing him to see the feelings beyond. Then slowly, so slowly moved his mouth to Zach's.

Cloud's mouth was salty and soft against his, and Zach felt himself go weak inside. They just sat there, together on the bed, not moving, not daring to, as if he was too afraid to ruin the moment. Then Cloud's tongue softly nudged at Zach's lips, and he finally dared to exhale as he answered the invitation.

He wrapped one strong arm around Cloud's waist, and pulled him into his lap. Their lips and tongues caressing and exploring, Zach gently moved his hand down the teen's back and under the blond's t-shirt as if to ask him if this time, he wanted to take things further.

His heart leapt in his chest as the young man first hesitantly, but willingly lifted his arms so he could pull the faded garment over his head. As they had to break the kiss, Cloud now pulled at the hem of Zach's shirt, and he took it off in one quick fluid motion. He looked at the other's face again..

Delving deeply into the sky blue now blazing with Mako keenness eyes, asking if he really wanted this, as they had only ever just kissed, but by the look the blond gave him, he knew the question was unnecessary, as was the obvious hard branch that he persistently pushed against Zach's belly.

Cloud wrapped his smaller arms around Zach's head and neck, as if he was afraid of being taken away again, and the other answered the embrace with similar intent. Still not being able to believe that that what he at times desperately had been longing for, was right in front of him, all the pent-up feelings rose to the surface. For one moment he was afraid he was going to burst into tears, as he kissed the object of his affection slow and deep, determined to make it all last as long as possible.

"Take me.. Zach. I want you to." He said, his eyes brimming again, as Zach laid him down on his back, and pulled the tracksuit pants off. Zach knelt between his legs, and slowly ran his hands over the pale flushed skin, switching off that part of his mind that knew that they would be watched, as he took the tiny nub of one nipple into his mouth, gently nibbling the bud. Clouds breath faltered, and Zach looked up.

"Don't worry, my love.. I am going to be so gentle to you, like no one else has ever been. "

"Because you.. love me, Zach?" Cloud asked, his voice so soft, as if he had spoken a though out loud to himself, rather than needing the question to be answered, as he knew it to be true, but still ..there was .. doubt.

Zach just nodded, keeping his eyes closed, "I always have, Spike.. from the moment you stumbled into my dorm." He murmured to the blond's abdomen, as he wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, feeling the other's breath shudder through his chest.

His hand dropped down between the blond's legs, and cupped his genitals. He pressed his mouth at the base of the pale shaft, between the two tender orbs he was rolling around in one hand, and the weeping tip he was rubbing with the thumb of his free hand. Cloud bucked under him, the heels of his hands pressed tightly against his eyes.

Zach dropped one hand lower, and gently ran his fingers between the blond's cheeks, who now eagerly spread his legs wider for him. He had briefly wondered what brought on the sudden change, as he had always retreated into himself when Zach had made a careful attempt. His own arousal brought a swift end to that train of thought, as his saliva slicked fingers now started to explore the tight tiny opening, slowly gently breaking it open, and entered, easing the tight muscles. After feeling the sphincter adjust, he added another finger, and skilfully nudged the g spot inside.

Cloud's mind raged with desire, as he now finally realized that he did in fact feel the same for Zach. He had always felt slighted as he knew Zach had been with Sephiroth, not understanding what Zach would think of him, what he saw in him, but as he now felt the skill with which the older man was working him over, he felt almost honoured, and grateful.

"Zach.. please stop.. I'm close.." Zach obliged him, letting go of his pulsing member, and let him be pulled back up to lay on top of the smaller blond, who reached down to touch him in return.

"Cloud, you don't have to.." he groaned as the small soft hands enveloped him and guided it to his waiting mouth.

"I do, and I want to." He panted, and slid the thick head passed his lips. Cloud worked his saliva down the thick shaft and into the short curls at the base. Zach had to call on every ounce of restraint he had to not start thrusting in. He resorted to his next Mako treatments to stop him from shooting long and hard down Cloud's wide open throat. When he even felt that start to loose it's effect, he pulled himself out of Cloud's grip, who laid there, looking up at him, his eyes distant and a mystery. He saw a small drop of pre-cum flow from the corner of his lover's mouth and kissed it away, as he positioned himself between his legs again.

Cloud moaned loudly when he carefully started to work his way in, slipping only the head in first, letting him adjust, the tight ring around him were head went over into shaft, tightening convulsively was almost enough to end him, but the tension eased just a bit as he gently shushed his lover, coaxing him to let go, to relax.

"Easy, love.. easy now" he crooned as he pushed in deeper. Cloud's mouth worked soundlessly, as he was totally lost in his sensations now, Zach bent over forwards as far as he could, so the other could run his hands over back, chest, and head.

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut tight, too afraid that if he opened them, to look at his friend and lover, he would be faced with Sephiroth's deadly sneer again.

Not having been with any one in their years of incarceration had worn Zach's restraint away, and he felt his climax rise in him like a tide, and by the looks of the blond's balls drawing up tight, he wasn't far off himself.

"Wait for me, love." He breathed, and saw Cloud's motions on himself slow down a bit.

Unable to hold it back, thrust in deep and long before pouring himself out into his friend, who came with him, and shot his semen all the way to his throat.

They collapsed together on the small bunk, panting and covered with sweat.

"You made a mess, Spike." Zach said, as he trailed a finger through the nacreous fluid on the blond's chest.

Cloud reached back between his buttocks, and showed him the result of his recent satiation. "Look who's talking." He whispered.

Zach took his lover's head back in his hands and planted another long sensual kiss on the blond's mouth.

"Not that I am complaining, mind you, but what took you so long?" he asked as he gazed into his lover's sky blue eyes.

"I guess I just wasn't ready," he murmured to Zach's chest, as he needed to be cradled again, "to admit to myself…" he started carefully, hoping the other would be alert enough to really listen. He turned his ear to rest against Zach's broad chest, the trusted thump of Zach's quietening heart reassuring him.

Cloud felt melancholy rise in his chest, travelling upward, threatening to block and choke his throat. Will you still love me if I told you what happened to me? How I didn't fight, how I enjoyed it?

He knew he had to tell him before they were allowed back in general population too, as his assailant would undoubtedly confront him with the event.

He knew now why he had asked to not be untied, it was the feeling of not being in control, to just let anything and everything that happened rest in the hands of the controller within and outside.

"Zach… something happened to me, in the lab.."

..Well, that was fucking obvious..

Zach thought, it was just the tone of voice in which Cloud said it, that made a sour feeling rise in his stomach.

And as Cloud spilled his guts out, telling about what one of the Sephiroth spawn had done, how they both had seemed to be controlled. He had sat up, and Cloud hadn't moved as he kept talking to the mattress, hiding his face from his friend, who was now clawing his rage into the sheets.

As the blond kept talking, he placed one hand against Zach's lower arm, feeling the muscles bunch and writhe as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

Zach pulled away from him, needing to think, to make sense of all the events that were now rolling around in his head. Zach wasn't stupid, but could be quite black and white in his emotions, leaving very little room for subtle levels in between.

Cloud had been afraid of this, hoping in vein that he was able to make him realize how odd the event had been, and if he had been in his right mind would have preferred the silver horror to shoot an air bubble into his vein rather then having surrendered so completely.

That little shit raped Cloud, simple as that. The more hidden details of what had transpired didn't take hold, as the noise of rage in Zach's head drowned everything else out.

Zach stood up, and walked to the far side of the cell, resting his head against the transparent front. He never wanted to kill something as badly as he did now, and briefly, somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the subtle creaking, searing sound as he looked at the reflection of his eyes in the plexy glass, and saw the centre of his soft brown eyes stained bright green, the pupil elongated into feral slits. Hojo's list of things he had to answer for was rapidly growing.

~Zach, don't. It won't change anything!~ Cloud's voice sounded inside his head.

Then the sound was gone. His head ached something awful, and his whole body broke out in a cold sweat.

"What are they doing to us, Cloud. We need to get out of here, before we totally lose our minds!"

Zach whispered at his lover back on the bed, who looked at him, his blue eyes huge with concern.

"Zach.. I.. love you too." Cloud said quietly, desperately trying to distract him.

Zach buried his head in his hands as he sank down against the wall, his shoulders shaking.

Cloud rolled off the bed and crawled towards him, and kissed the top of his head. They sat there together, holding each other, each using the other to shield themselves from the horror of their shared existence, their shared misery, knowing and feeling secure in the knowledge that they wouldn't have it any other way.

Continued in Decadence and debauchery VI confrontation


	6. Chapter 6

For you people brave enough to go/wrestle through Sephiroth Soul redemption, i am posting artwork of my own characters on the fanart link below, i hope it will get you more into the story as it is told from their p.o.v. rather than the ffVII characters which makes it harder to get into, but i hope this helps! ( It did for me once i created Enak, Erik, and Jeh-ri.)

Decadence and debauchery, chapter VI, confrontation

Cloud and Zach had been allowed back into the common area, and looked around apprehensively.

Cloud had voiced his fear, his worry at coming eye to eye with his assailant again, as he trembled from head to toe. He was very grateful in deed that the Mako in his blood had healed the mark on his neck in less than one day, leaving no proof on him as he had been returned to Zach three days later.

They sat down at their regular table, foreheads pressed together, not paying any attention to the gruesome threesome that entered the space from another door.

Kadaj sat down on top of their usual table, Yazoo facing away between his knees, Loz against his back.

Cloud could feel the silver head's eyes on him, and carefully peeped at him sideways, hoping his bangs would disguise the apprehension in his eyes.

Yazoo smiled at him, his heavy lidded eyes dripping with contempt, as he tilted his head sideways and back, one index finger tickling the spot where he had left his mark on him.

The knowing glance that accompanied the gesture made Cloud shudder inwardly, and turned his face away.

A soft sadistic cackle lifted into the air, loading the already tense atmosphere with repressed aggression, the promise of impending violence undeniable.

Commander Donovan had watched the exchange from Professor Hojo's observation lounge, and shook his head furiously. He had seen the report on the sexual assault on subject Strife, and wandered what the hell was going on in the Professor's mind to let them in the same space again.

He observed as Yazoo and Loz went off by themselves, and the brunette joined Kadaj again at his table. The youngest silver head and the brunette seemed to be hitting it off, as they had spend time together, Kadaj obviously enjoying flirting and toying with the poor sex starved brunette.

*****

"Are you ready, Loz?" Yazoo asked softly, casting a sidelong glance at the black and blond haired pair by themselves.

"Just like Kadaj said, right, Yazoo?" The other confirmed, his mouth twisting into a crooked grin.

"Right. No more, and no less." He breathed.

"This'll be fun, Yazoo" The burly Silverhead said, as he tentatively placed on hand on his brother's hip.

"Hmmm.. indeed, Loz" Yazoo agreed and gently patted his big brother's cheek.

The two brothers moved before Commander Donovan had time to realize what was happening.

Yazoo draped himself across the table the two others where sitting at.

"Hello lover, moving on so soon?" He drawled, his voice soft, musical.

~Don't listen to him, Zach. He is trying to provoke you.~ Cloud spoke into Zach's ghost, who tensed, tight as a spring.

~If he as much as touches you, I will..~

"You will what.. Zach.. " Yazoo said his eyes now opening wide, confirming that he had been able to listen in on the exchange. "Kill me? I'd like to see you try."

Just as Zach wanted to launch himself at the antagonising youth, he was grabbed from behind, as Loz locked one of his large arms around his neck, and pulled him away. Cloud watched in horror as his lover and protector was torn from him, and fought as Yazoo grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him off in the opposite direction.

Come on, you wimp! He thought to himself. You have been through basic training, and have served in the regular army, NOW FIGHT, DAMN IT!

He shook himself free from Yazoo's grasp, and found his footing. He enjoyed the slight look of surprise on the silver head's face as he swiped at him, landing a nice punch against his jaw.

The other's head snapped back on impact and glared at the blond, as a small trickle of blood appeared on the corner of his mouth.

Cloud found them equally matched, as they swung legs and arms at each other, dodging and counter attacking, blocking quite effectively, but managed to land another round-house against the youth's head, that send him flying. Not for long though, as he came at him again, and finally wore the blond's reserves down.

The other was a lot fitter than the blond, who was still struggling after his last treatment. He made a move on him so fast, Cloud didn't comprehend what was happening until he felt the heel of the other behind his foot, upsetting his balance, as Yazoo slammed his shoulder into his chest, and he tipped over.

The back of his head collided hard with the corner of another table that stood there, and pain exploded in his brain, knocking him senseless. Yazoo pounced on top of him, and pinned him to the ground.

*****

Zach reached behind him, getting a fistful of Loz's shirt and threw him over his shoulder. The other slammed bodily into the wall, and dropped to his feet, springing back at the black haired man who stood ready. "You want a piece of me, scumbag?" He yelled, glad to finally get some of the pent up aggression and frustration out.

The two large men launched into a fight so severe all the others present dove into the corners of the hall, trying to stay out of harms way. Loz was on the losing side however, as Zach was still a SOLDIER 1st and had much better training than the largest silver-head. How ever, it didn't stop him from coming at the other again and again without giving up, no matter how often he was slammed against the wall, knocking cement dust from the wall as several large cement blocks became dislodged.

Professor Hojo revelled at the display of raw power between the two, seeing how much damage the oldest brother was able to take, as SOLDIER 1st Fair threw him into another wall.

Fair had been one of the most successful, being second only to Sephiroth. Already a hardened and trained warrior from Gongaga, he had rapidly climbed through the ranks, and had developed a solid friendship with the General.

He admired the skill with which he blocked and retaliated the brutal assault that Loz kept landing on him, and continued to watch, riveted to his seat.

Zach was growing tired of the younger man's harassments, and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him into the metal door that separated the common room from the cell-bays, as he breathed into Loz's face.

The other just grinned at him, but Zach enjoyed watching the smirk slide off his face as the two made and held eye contact. Loz tried to shove the older man away, but he was too strong. Something changed in the green-blue irises as Zach bore down upon him, and a connection was made.

~You knew.. my father.~

"What are you talking about?" Zach yelled in his face, squeezing the silverhead's throat tighter still, but it didn't seem to bother him, as their eyes remained locked together.

~I can feel him.. in you.. you cared for him.. he was your friend…~ Loz's voice said, and suddenly his hand was at the back of Zach's neck, and he got pulled into a rough kiss.

Zach shoved Loz back against the wall, regaining eye contact, seeing the sneer, the same madness in the jade that he had seen when his friend, when..

OoOoOoOOoOoOOOoOo

"Seph, what are you doing?" cold, icy cold jade.. then the cat's pupils dilated to almost perfect blackness, leaving no hue…

"Seph! Answer me!" …. Talk to me, damn it! "Nimbleheim is burning.. every one is dead!"

"You shouldn't be here, Zachary.. it is not a good time.."

"What are you talking about?" Why is your voice so.. cold? No emotion, no feelings.. nothing.

"I have found her, you see.."

"Found who, Seph, you are not making any sense at all! "

"My mother, she and I will become one again, and all will be ours.."

Oh good Gaia.. he has finally lost it! "Seph! Don't give in, it is all a lie!"

"No, Zachary. My eyes are finally open.. I will do what I must to make her happy, even if it means.."

Pain, hot and searing as the Masamune cuts him, wounding him enough so he wont die, but dropping him to the ground, totally useless.

"Seph.. why?" Zach sobs, as he sinks to the ground, clutching his wound,

He never used to call me Zachary before they went to the Northern Reactor, before they found Professor Gast's notebooks.

That odd look in his eyes, the pupil so hugely dilated, it had scared him to no end, sensing him slip away bit by bit, day by day, until now, it all had come to a head, and now Sephiroth just turns away, his eyes rolling in their sockets, unseeing, unfeeling.. his friend, gone, forever. He mourns him more now than he mourns himself, feeling his lifeblood pulsing out of his body, soaking his uniform.

Then he hears Cloud's voice, higher up where the head of Jenova still floated in its stasis container, he is crying, and shouts something in his tear filled voice, the cold unsympathetic voice of Sephiroth answering him, then he hears him cry out, knowing Sephiroth must have cut him down too.

"Oh Cloud, why did you come? I told you to stay put!" Then he hears another scream, but from a throat he never thought he would hear it from. I must have been Sephiroth's. but how?

He tries to make sense of it, but the loss of blood makes him light headed. He feels himself travel backwards through a long dark tunnel.

The next thing he knew he awoke in the cell. Cloud beside him on the other bed, his abdomen and hands bandaged. They had made it, but for how long?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You are not Sephiroth!" He yelled at the young man still dangling in his grip.

~"But you are a part of it all too.. I can see it in you..~

Zach couldn't tear his gaze away from the other, as he looked into the blue-green irises, that brought back so many memories. Just what in Shiva's name did this brat think he could see in him? He had never been heavily injected with Jenova Cells, most of that had been done to Cloud, as some pathetic bid at revenge from Hojo for killing Sephiroth.

But as he kept staring at Loz.. he could sense something, trying to take over, to push at his mind. Loz tried to kiss him again, forcing his way closer inch by inch, but Zach was still stronger and rammed his head back against the door with a resounding clank.

No! I will not let you defile the memories I have of him.

"Why are you fighting? Father will return, and together we will find mother… and become whole again.." Loz said, and Zach shuddered at the look of utter devotion and joy as he spoke of it.

"You mean Sephiroth will come back? Impossible! Even you did somehow do it, he went mad, he tried to kill us all, don't think he won't try again.." He said through clenched teeth, but nothing of what he said got through to the other, who just smiled crookedly.

******

Yazoo now lay on top of Cloud again, as he held the other's hands above his head, he ran the tip of his tongue along the white skin of his victim's throat.

Cloud twitched violently, and tried to get out from under the slightly smaller but somehow stronger youth. "Aww don't tell me you don't like me anymore." He said, a slight pout in his voice.

"I don't like you, creep. I never have! Leave me alone!" Cloud spat, still trying to get out from under Yazoo. His head still hurt from his fall, and he felt sick.

"Liar! You did like it when I was on top of you, and I had your cock in my mouth, why did you otherwise ask me to not untie you, huh?" He breathed at Cloud, who noticed that he had gotten to the other, had hit a nerve somehow. Yazoo lowered his gaze, and started to kiss the skin under his ear, using the tip of his tongue to hook the blond's earlobe into his mouth.

"I didn't want you to, I just couldn't.. make you stop.." He said, realizing he sounded truly pathetic.

"Hm" Yazoo snorted. "You know why you couldn't make me stop? Because you were weak." He placed a tender kiss on Cloud's temple."You still are, always will be. Next time I get you alone, you won't get off that easily.. I will do things to you that will make you beg for mercy…then I will let you come so many times, you will forget all about.. him" Yazoo said as he cast a sidelong glance at Zack. The Silver haired monster pressed his groin against Cloud's. He wasn't surprised to feel the other's erection.

He gets off on power, on control, Cloud thought, and I get off on not having any. I am pathetic.

"GET OF ME!!" He finally screamed as he couldn't bare the thought of being raped here in full view of Zach, who was still entangled with the big guy at the other end of the hall.

"Cloud!" He heard his lover yell his name across the hall, and as if Yazoo could feel the black haired man advance on him after he had thrown his brother aside, just leant down quickly to Cloud's ear.

"He can't be around to protect you forever, you know. I'll be seeing you." The he was gone, leaving Cloud to get back to his feet.

"You ok? Did he do anything to you?" Zach asked as he turned and shot the retreating youth a furious glance. Cloud shook his head. "I am okay, Zach." He mumbled, "Just a bump on the head." He said, as Zach took him into his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest.

******

Kadaj was having the time of his life. The brunette was on his knees before him in the tight cramped space his brother had discovered, nice and cozy and out of view from everyone.

Loz and Yazoo were nicely distracting the guards and all the other subjects with their antics, so now he could have his way with the brunette. He might be a bit of a wimp, and so damn subservient it nearly put Kadaj off, but he had a good mouth on him, as he was sucking the teen off as if his life depended on it. He looked down and saw the sweet blue eyes gaze up as he was fisting himself.

The space between the walls was so tight, that he could brace himself with one leg against the opposing wall, spreading his legs for the other so he could push his fingers in too. The combination of the brunettes fingers and mouth were heavenly, as he moaned, not afraid of being heard as his brothers were making a shit load of noise. He tilted his head back in ecstasy as he felt saliva and pre-cum leak its way down his scrotum and the inside of his thigh. Sensing his release closing in, he took the other's chin in his hand.

"Stop. Turn around." He ordered, and as the other pulled his pants further down, he turned obediently. "Head down." Kadaj said, as he knelt behind the other, and pulled him roughly toward him. Kadaj dug his thumbs in the other's rectum, who shuddered in protest. Without warning or preperation he thrust in hard, enjoying the brunettes gasp of pain. At noticing the other's discomfort, he started to pound in even harder, without mercy, as he dug his fingernails into the other's hips making sure he couldn't get away.

"Oh you are such a good little.. FUCK!" Kadaj yelled as he came, his orgasm making him tingle from his knees to his groin.

The brunette panted and moaned as he shot his load over his hands, resting his head on the dusty floor.

Knowing he had to hurry, as the melee had quietened down, and they both would be missed. Slipping out of the brunette, he quickly got to his feet and pulled the black tracksuit pants back on.

The brunette sat back on his knees, his head hanging down between his arms, still moaning as if in pain.

"They will notice we are gone soon, you better pull yourself together." Kadaj said as he made to walk back out.

"I…. I don't .. feel so good.." The brunette panted, his moans becoming more and more strained.

"Why, what is the matter with you?" Kadaj asked, not that he was really concerned, he just wasn't in the mood for being punished or separated from his brothers for bad behaviour.

"Sick.." The other gasped, and dry-reached several times before rolling onto his back, and started to twitch and convulse. The spasms rapidly increased, as the brunette twisted an turned over the floor. His eyes rolled back in his head, showing the whites, and white bloodstained foam frothed from his mouth. Kadaj looked at the man, realizing he was dying, and quickly sneaked out of his little hiding place, trembling like a reed.

*******

"Have you read the reports then?" The Professor asked the commander who stood at his desk, gnawing his teeth

"I have, Professor. They found subject Finch in the fenced off space between the walls."

He stated.

"What was his condition?" the Professor asked.

Why did he need to go over this? The Professor must have read the reports himself, or.. hadn't he? Did subject finch's demise really hold so little interest to him that he hadn't even bothered to read it himself, making him tell him the details out loud?

"We discovered he was missing when we escorted the other subjects to their cells. One of the other guards noticed the dusty footprints on the floor leading from the mesh fencing.

That is how we figured out that the mesh had been pulled loose. We didn't see anything as the light is really poor in that corner, but we heard him moan. That is when we found him, but it was already too late."

"Not that there was anything you could have done, Commander. Mako poisoning is lethal. That is why we do test all new cadets with a minimal dose first."

"I looked over Finches personnel file. He tried our for the SOLDIER program, but didn't make the cut, did he?"

"Cadet Finch was highly sensitive to Mako, he dropped out and volunteered to become a testing subject for.. other purposes." Hojo explained.

Oh, is that what you call it these days. I bet he didn't volunteer to be fucked to death by one of his fellow inmates. I bet it has something to do with those silver haired brats! Their bodies are so soaked with Mako they could.. that is it. That is why he is so preoccupied. He wanted to know what the effects would be of a Mako testing subject having sex with someone who was hyper sensitive. He had just sacrificed Finch to satisfy his curiosity.

"If that is all, I would like to leave now, Professor" He said, desperate to get away from this man.

"Indeed it is, you are dismissed, Commander Donovan."


	7. Chapter 7

"I've had it. I am going to step up the testing on subject Strife and Fair." The professor snarled impatiently at the Commander. He poured over several charts and test results on his computer, as his long bony fingers stabbed furiously at the keys.

"What do you want to do, Hojo?" The SOLDIER asked, trying to keep the dread out of his voice.

"I want them placed in the Mako pods, Commander Donovan. Right now. I have been too soft on them, and I need to know how they both will respond to prolonged exposure."

"Surely the subjects in the other tanks give you enough data to go on, professor." The Commander started to protest.

"Do as I say, Donovan." The professor snapped. "Right now!"

Commander Donovan inclined his head slightly, then turned on his heels. He hated placing subjects in the Mako Pods. The poor souls were constantly exposed to Mako gasses, which make their skins burn and sting, not to mention the constant state of delirium in which they seemed to relive their worst nightmares over and over, unable to escape or wake up. As he walked down the corridors he gathered up his security team to move the poor unfortunate subjects. He found them entwined in each others arms, the ex SOLDIER responded immediately as he approached the door to their cell.

"You're being moved, the both of you." He stated, and motioned for the other members of his team to put restraints on them both.

"What is with the bondage gear, Donovan?" Zach asked, getting suspicious. When the Commander made no answer, he knew it had to be bad, hence the cuffs. "It is the pods for us isn't it?" He asked quietly, and suddenly tried to kick out at one of the others who were now putting cuffs on Cloud. The Commander made several false moves to unbalance Zach, and simply planted the tips of his fingers against a bundle of pressure points just on the side of Zach's spine, who froze with pain.

"Don't struggle, Fair. You can't stop this from happening." The Commander whispered, Zach couldn't see properly as tears of rage and frustration blurred his vision, but the sympathy in Donovan's voice was unmistakable.

Several moments later they where marched out of the cell, and moved to the elevators that gave access to the main generator room. Zach recognised it as the place where he had seen Sephiroth alive for the last time, and he could tell by the way Cloud pressed himself into him, the smaller blond had too. He was shaking from head to toe when they were forced to climb the stairway, the pods standing left and right, their sickly green light illuminating the large space.

As they reached the top of the long stairwell, they entered another room, where a new kind of pod had been constructed. It in the contrary to the older model of pod, these where constructed of plexy-glass and completely transparent. Donovan manoeuvred Zach to one of the pods, and with a mechanical noise of a large machine pulling chains, the cylindrical tube lifted up. Zach's cuffs there connected with a mechanism in the floor of the pod, and the cylinder was lowered back down, and with and sinister series of clicking noises, it slid home in its slot. Zach felt the pressure in the tube build, and he had to pop his eardrums several times to equalize himself.

Now Cloud was similarly restrained in his pod, and the mechanism in the floor that held their cuffs snapped free. The Commander motioned for them to put their hands through a small slot through which they would be able to receive their meals, and unlocked their restraints.

Professor Hojo entered through another door, and started to push buttons on a large control panel. The whole world around them turned a dirty green, as the pod slowly started to fill with Mako gasses. Zach pressed himself against the glass as his he tried to call out to Cloud, who fell to his knees, coughing and struggling for breath.

"Stop it, you sick bastard!" He yelled, thumping his fists against the unmoving glass." He'll choke to death!" tears were now streaming down Cloud's face as he continued to choke, grasping and clawing at the skin around his throat. Hojo didn't seem to take any notice of the blond's struggle at first, but did seem to take notice at Zach's steady stream of abuse.

"Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!! YOU ARE KILLING HIM!" Zach screamed, as he was slamming his fists into the glass casing so hard he made them bleed.

Finally Hojo looked over to Cloud who had slumped against the glass of his pod, the skin around his neck and throat covered with bleeding scratch marks. The skin under his eyes and of his lips had turned a ghastly blue, and now the professor had to admit that the ex-SOLDIER had been right about the blond young man choking. A sudden rush of air displacement ruffled the blond youth's hair and told Zach the precious Mako gasses were being flushed from Cloud's pod.

Zach calmed down now he could see the small chest of his friend rise and fall, be it faltering and shallow, but at least he was breathing again.

His reprieve however, was brief, as the pod started to fill with gas again, only in a much lighter concentration. Could coughed briefly, then resumed his fitful breathing.

Zach rested his head against the glass, never taking his eyes of the limp form in the other pod as he felt the Mako in his pod starting to sting at the bruises on his knuckles, and started to condense against the walls and floor. Soon it would cover every surface, and there would be no escape from the misery for either of them.

******

~Be ready, my boy.. it is almost time..~

Kadaj moaned and tossed on his bed. Sleek leather clad hands teased his face and chest.. it showed him.. green tanks, Mako tanks.

~They're afraid now, Kadaj, afraid of you.. of your brothers..~

They should.. Kadaj mused. Yazoo had done so well, harassing and teasing the little blond. The big black haired guy had been in a state, and soon he would make a break for it.

And he and his brothers would be right on his tail, riding his wake.

~When you're free, you will go and find mother.. ~

Mother? How? Where?

~You will have to be ready to fight, you will have to hone your skills.. hide out, and lay low. You will have to prepare yourselves, my boy…~

For what, Father?

Then a multitude of voices told Kadaj the answer as one.. REUNION, BROTHER, REUNION!! The voices reverberated through his mind, as he echoed the answer through his fevered lips… reunion… of course.

Kadaj felt the dream lift from his mind, and saw Yazoo's concerned face hover over him. They had let them back together, after he had been questioned about the dead brunette.

Mako poisoning, they said, is what had killed the poor unfortunate wretch. Kadaj honestly had no idea, as he had played with this brothers, and they never had anything happen to them.

The thought he could kill people by having sex with them, gave him a whole new perspective on what otherwise just was a very pleasurable activity.

No.. that was a path he now no longer should pursue. He had been given a task now, a mission. Finally all the emptiness and boredom of his existence here was justified and replaced with a sense of purpose, a destiny.

"You were dreaming again, Kadaj. Did you see him?" Yazoo asked, as he ghosted his hands over his younger brothers skin. Loz had dropped down from the top bunk, and had one large muscular arm around each of them.

"I did, Yazoo.. we are getting out of here soon." He said, as he pulled the long haired young man closer. They sat up together, Loz towering over them both, their foreheads touching. He gently caressed the sides of Yazoo's face, as he feverishly spoke of their shared destinies. Of how they would go to ground, and bide their time, and then they would go search for mother, their mother, and finally become whole again.

Kadaj pressed the slightly smaller body close to his chest. "Oh Yazoo.. it will be glorious, you and me and Loz… free and whole!" He breathed, and he pulled Loz close, who placed a big long kiss on Kadaj's forehead.

*******

They had spent more than two weeks in the pod now. It didn't seem to affect Zach too badly, he just felt claustrophobic every now and then, but he just felt sleepy and a bit disoriented mostly. Cloud was having a real bad time though, he was in a constant state of delirium, clawing and fending off phantoms in his fevers, moaning and crying. If he stayed in there much longer, he was going to lose his mind.

Zach had been forming a plan, slowly but surely he got the hang of the routines in this part of the lab. He had been observing carefully, and as he had been pretending to be half in and out of consciousness the last couple of days, he noticed that the guard who brought him his food had become somewhat complacent.

He was younger than the others that came, and he probably didn't have a lot of experience with subjects and what signs to look for. Good. He could use this to his advantage. He heard the youth approach the part of the lab they were in, and leant against the smooth surface of the plexy-glass his pod was largely constructed of. He started to breathe heavily and rolled his head from side to side, feigning that he was in the throes of another delirium.

The young SOLDIER approached, and unlocked the small hatch through which they received their food.

Just as he moved his hand inside the tubular hole, and deposited the meal bars there, Zach punched through the closed lid on the other side, which was supposed to prevent him from being able to grab the guards arm. The plexy-glass smashed into tiny shards as his fist rammed into the tube. The poor young guard never saw it coming and in his panic to pull his hand back, got his sleeve snagged on some of the larger shards.

He cut his arm and the blood made his arm slippery and hard for Zach to keep a hold of, but he knew this was his only chance, and dug his fingernails into the youth's arm. He pulled as hard as he could, smashing the guards head into the glass. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as he slumped to the floor.

Zach released him, and moved his arm around to the key which still hung inside the lock of the small hatch. Slowly, carefully he managed to pull the key from its hole, and pulled back inside his pod. On the key ring was a remote control that operated the crane that lifted the Plexy-glass tube from its slot. He took aim at the receiver on the control panel on the wall, selected both his and Cloud's pod and hit activate. The crane's engines hummed to life, but as the release mechanism on the slots hadn't been disengaged, the pods remained in place. All Zach could do was hope that the crane's engine was stronger than the pod.

After several tense seconds, a large vertical crack suddenly appeared in his pod, then another, and another. The reinforced plastic moaned and screeched in protest as it was torn loose. The sudden decrease in strain caused the broken top half of the pod to swing upward, and got launched across the lab, where it smashed against the wall.

Its impact caused one of the main power lines to rupture, causing a huge power failure throughout the whole complex. Alarms that had been wailing their mindless warnings suddenly cut off, security doors were disabled, and everything turned dim red as the emergency lighting switched on.

Zach laughed out loud. This was more than he could hope for! Now he had to get Cloud out. The power was cut, so the crane was useless. He looked around and found a toolbox, that contained a large adjustable spanner. He found that the mechanism could also be undone by unscrewing some bolts at its base. He worked as fast as he could, and when he had undone most bolts, he found he could just push against the pod, breaking the last mooring bolts with its own weight. The pod fell over with a resounding crash, and Zach jumped over the metal edges, and took his unconscious friend by the shoulders. Unable to rouse him, he grabbed him by his clothes, as his skin was slippery with Mako, and hauled him over his shoulder.

"Hang on, Spike. We are so out of here!" He said, as he ran down the stairs they had climbed earlier, remembering there being a locker room and a small armoury just off to the side. There weren't a great amount of weapons stored there, but it would be enough to bust their way out. Thank Gaia there also were some clean uniforms there, as Zach quickly stripped the Mako soaked clothes off, and dressed him and Cloud.

He could hear running foot steps all around the outside of the locker room, as now new alarms sounded. The impact of the pod had created more damage than he thought at first, as a computerised voice now started to sound through the complex

_*****ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL. Main Mako reactor will reach critical condition in.. T- minus forty ..minutes. Emergency shut down has failed, emergency power-dump is in effect. Correct shutdown procedures recommended before losing capacity for positive control. All personnel have .. twenty.. minutes to reach minimum safe distance. **_

Zach's heart leaped in his chest. This was even better! Everyone would be making a run for it, and not take notice of one SOLDIER carrying an unconscious buddy out the door. Everyone would be running for their lives, or would be preoccupied with getting the reactor back under control.

******

Something was up. He could feel it in the atmosphere. It had been two weeks since he had seen the little blond and the black haired companion. He wandered what had been done with them, and sent Yazoo to talk to some of the other subjects to find out what happened to them.

Loz sauntered back to the table they always occupied and sat down beside Kadaj.

"I talked to that redhead there, and he doesn't know anything." He reported.

Kadaj rested his chin on his fist. "That's okay, Loz." He said, as he didn't really expect Loz to find anything useful, and looked at Yazoo who appeared to be talking to a man that sat at a table close to where two guards where posted. They seemed to be too engrossed in their own conversation to notice that Yazoo was listening in on them. The long haired young man laughed softly at something his conversation partner was saying, than walked away slowly.

"I heard Commander Donovan say that the two others have been moved to the pods. I don't know what that is." He whispered.

"I do." Kadaj said, having seen then in his dreams, when father had shown them to him.

"Any day now, we'll be gone.." he whispered to himself, as he could almost sense it.. the moment when…

The lights went out. an alarm sounded and several security doors slammed shut. The guards got on their communicators and tried to contact their commanding officers or the professor.

Kadaj smiled wildly at his brothers as the orange-reddish emergency lights kicked in.

"This is it, isn't it?" Yazoo asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes brothers.. let's do it. Loz!" Kadaj said, and indicated his head to the guard on the left. They moved so fast, the two SOLDIERs had no time to realize what happened, as Loz grabbed the man on the left from behind by his chin, and jerked his head sharply to the right, breaking his neck, while Yazoo crushed the other's windpipe with one sharp punch to his throat. Both brothers stripped the dead of their weapons in seconds, and waited.

They listened to the computer's voice, warning of the problems with the reactor that desperately needed attention. Two minutes later the security doors opened again, and by some miraculous mistake of programming, so did all the doors in the cell bays, releasing all test subjects.

Mako gasses were starting to pour out of emergency valves, trying to relieve some of the pressure, making it hard to tell what was what.

"Where do we go?" Loz asked as he scanned down several corridors.

"Elevators are out." Yazoo stated.

"Stairs!" Loz exclaimed, as he pointed at a door that carried a pictogram depicting their way up. When they tested the door however, they found it barred and locked.

Kadaj swore under his breath as several other subjects started running around in the other corridors, adding to the Malay all around. He pulled Loz and Yazoo into a darkened corner, obscuring them from sight.

"See if you can spot the ex-SOLDIER or that blond guy. He will know how to get out."

They waited for several minutes when suddenly one door leading to the reactor room got kicked open, and Zach burst through, followed hot on his heels by several guards. He was carrying the blond over one shoulder, and tried to keep his pursuers back by firing a couple of rounds trough the open door. He bolted down the corridor, looking around him, as he tried to get his bearings.

Then he saw the three silverheads emerge from their hiding place, the large one and the longhaired one raised fire arms too fast for him to respond or dodge… and as several shots rang out, he was certain they were done for.

He waited for the pain of the impacting bullets, but it never came. He opened his eyes and turned around. They hadn't been shooting at him, but at the SOLDIERs following him.

The one with long hair tipped his head sideways and sneered, the big one just grinned wickedly.

The youngest pushed his way past his brothers and approached him. "You know how to get out?" He asked. Zach nodded numbly. "Lead the way, we'll cover you." He said.

******

"Professor. The failsafe for the security doors is disabled! All the subjects are out and running all over the place."

The professor looked at the computer screen and was furiously punching buttons as he was trying to get regain control of the reactor.

"Special order 101, Commander Donovan. Pass it on to your men."

The Commander looked at the Professor in total horror.

"If any of the subjects reaches general population and starts talking, Shinra is done for, not to mention our careers. Do it, Commander!" The Professor snapped.

The Commander reached for his communicator at his throat, and activated it. "Attention all SOLDIERs. This is Commander Donovan, issuing special order 101. Kill them all."

*******

For one moment Zach didn't know what to think, then more guards started streaming down the corridors, who froze briefly as the put their fingers to their earpieces, and pulled their weapons. Before they could take aim, Yazoo and Loz took the ones closest to them out. He had to admit, these two where excellent marksmen, as they took out any one who got too interested in them by a shot square between the eyes. Zach moved over to one of the fallen guards, and juggled an unconscious Cloud while trying to pull the earpiece out.

Kadaj seemed the only one not armed, and held out his arms to the still unconscious Cloud, so Zach would have his hands free. Zach hesitated, not trusting the silver haired youth as far as he could kick him, but they needed eachother right now.

"We want out as badly as you, I wont hurt him. I promise." He said. Zach looked deep into the aquamarine of the boy's eyes, the elliptical pupils, so familiar. He didn't really have a choice, and he knew it. Reluctantly he handed Cloud over, who moaned briefly before passing out again.

Kadaj briefly took the blond's chin in his hand and tilted his head around, so he could look him over. "What is wrong with him?" He asked, as he watched Zach ransack the dead SOLDIER for ammo.

"I don't know. I have seen Mako delirium plenty of times, but this is something completely different." He answered. Zach pushed the earpiece in and listened.

"Oh Gaia.. they have issued special order 101."

Kadaj regarded the black haired man briefly. "Let me guess, they want us all dead, right?" He said, bitterly.

Zach nodded. "Right, lets not stand around waiting to get shot. This way." He led them away from the door with the stair pictogram on it, and ran down a corridor that was largely abandoned. After finding the door at the end locked, he simply stood back and broke the lock with one solid kick. Then he led them up a different set of stairs that took them to a different wing of the reactor building. It smelled different here, and the floor was covered with soft deep red carpet.

"This is posh, where are we?" Kadaj asked.

"Right under the Shinra mansion. These are where the Professor's personal guards live."

"He has his own private army then?" Yazoo drawled, as he looked into an open door that gave access to one of the rooms.

"Yeah. They're called Turks." Zach sneered through clenched teeth. They heard voices coming from the opposite direction, and pressed themselves against the wall. Several shots rang out as Zach and Loz took out several operatives that had made the mistake of coming out of their room.

"This stairwell leads up to the main hall of the mansion. It could be heavily guarded. The Turks are bound to know about the prison-break." Zach said, as he and the others quietly made their way to the top. The mansion still had power as it had its own separate generator, and here the elevators still worked. Good, that meant that no one had any interest in the stairwell, and they reached the top without running into any one.

"Hold it right there!" A voice rang out as someone entered the main landing through another door. Zach found himself staring along the barrel of the gun into very familiar eyes.

"Reno.. " He whispered, as he looked at the Turk he and Cloud had been with in the Academy.

'Zach, you are alive?" He asked. "You where supposed to have died with Sephiroth.. Cloud too? And who in Shiva's name are you three?" The redheaded Turk asked, as he looked at the other three who now also had their weapons trained on him.

"Reno.. we just want out.. we have been Hojo's toys for five years now, let us go.. please…" Zach whispered, holding his hand up, indicating to the brothers to not open fire.

Reno's eyes flashed around, seeing he was massively outnumbered, then he made a decision. "Don't shoot.. or every Turk and SOLDIER will come running! We all have orders to shoot on sight." He said.

"What do we do now? Fight our way out the front door?" Kadaj asked. Reno provided the answer as he pointed at the door that read; 'Personnel'. They needed no further prompting as they quietly went through the door, as Zach hung back. "Thanks, man. I will not forget this." He said.

"Hey, don't go all sentimental on me, or I WILL have to shoot your ass, yo. Just run, and don't get caught!"

They made their way through the kitchens and entered the staff quarters. All seemed abandoned, as obviously everyone here had already been evacuated. Zach took Cloud back from Kadaj, as they opened the back door of the mansion that gave access to the servant gardens.

"We.. we are … outside.. " Kadaj said, as he pulled his lungs full of fresh air for the first time in his life.

"Yeah, no ceiling. Freaky eh!" Zach smiled. "Do you know where to go from here?"

Kadaj shook his head. Nothing came to mind, he just knew he had to put as much distance between themselves and this place as possible. "There used to be a small town, just down there, before your fa… it got destroyed. You might be able to hide out in the ruins until it turns dark. Rest during the day, run by night. That is all the advice I can give you."

"What are you going to do?" Kadaj asked as he looked at his brothers who where touching the grass and the flowers that grew everywhere.

"Never you mind. Just run." Zach said, before taking Cloud in his arms again. Kadaj watched the black haired man disappear into the trees before taking his brothers in the opposite direction. He knew he and the blond would see each other again. His father had shown him. He picked up the sounds of booted feet coming in their direction, and they took off. As they ran, he found they could actually move very fast. A lot faster than anyone else, now they where out in the open with nothing to restrain them.

He revelled in the sensation of sights and smells in the air that rushed passed him, as Loz and Yazoo darted around him. They moved off into the forests that grew between the mountain ranges, making it impossible for their pursuers to keep up, and soon they had disappeared all together.

*****

When Zach was convinced he had run far enough, he put the limp body of his lover to the ground, and looked him over. He gently lifted one of his eyelids, and saw the iris still firmly rolled back in the socked, revealing almost only white. He gently tapped Cloud's cheeks, trying to get him to wake up, to become coherent, but the blond's head limply slumped back to his chest.

"Oh spike.. what am I going to do? I have helped Sephiroth through plenty of his deliriums, but this is something totally different. I should try to get you some help, but where?" It was starting to get dark, and he picked his way along the uneven forest floor. Maybe if he laid low for a while, he might be able to slip into Midgar unnoticed, find a doctor there.

He carried Cloud off between some large rocks, where they were well hidden and sheltered. He gathered some firewood and started a small fire. He hugged Cloud to his chest, and rubbed the small blond over his whole body, trying to stimulate his circulation. They would stay in the woods for now, and travel as he had suggested to the silver heads. Then he would take them down to the main road, and see if he could hitch a ride somehow.

******

The Professor moved through the corridors together with the Commander.

The reactor had been stabilized and power had been restored. All the Mako gasses that had flooded the corridors were now being flushed out to the air venting system, and the dead and wounded were assembled in the common space of the cell bays.

"Report, Commander." Hojo said absently, as he now faced the mess. All those years of work, gone. Destroyed and up-heaved in a matter of one hour.

"About fifty percent of the subjects have been killed, the rest had been wounded and contained. Fifteen SOLDIERs have been killed, and judging by the precision of the shots it has either been Fair's work, or one of the triplets, Professor."

"What makes you so sure, Donovan?" The professor asked.

"Surveillance camera's in the mansion and here in the corridors show them co-operating, Sir. They took out several Turks and SOLDIERs together. Fair used his knowledge of the place to guide them out of the servants wing and out into the forests."

"Take your troops, Commander. Kill Fair. He knows too much." The professor said, as he walked among the surviving test subjects.

"What about Strife and the boys?" The Commander asked.

"Strife is of no importance. He is weak and useless. As for the boys.. I doubt if you will find them again for a while, Commander. I will send the Turks out to set up listening posts. They are bound to show up, if not in appearance, they will by their deeds." They were out and about now, the decadence and debauchery they had displayed here in their controlled environment was now unleashed upon an unsuspecting world. Everyone better brace themselves…..

The end... for now at least.


End file.
